The heart of the succubus
by lazykiat3
Summary: It was inevitable that Len and Rin Kagamine's adoptive brother, Kaito, would become the new ruler of the Sun Kingdom after his parents were murdered by a ruthless succubus named Miku. But what happens when Kaito offers the same succubus Len has been tracking for 3 years to be his personal slave! Even worse, what if that succubus seems to be not as ruthless as Len thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello =^.^ (Nya~) I am Lazykiat and welcome to my first fan fiction! Please review and stuff! Don't be afraid to pm me if you would like to Nya~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights for the Vocaloids that will be used in this story.**

**The story is mine except a few references from this really random PV I found floating around on YouTube… **

**So please enjoy! (Nya!)**

**Len POV **

It was gross, revolting, and painfully disgusting on so many levels, yet so alluring and captivating in more ways than one. I was appalled and enticed by this brutally wounded demon who looked up at me with a heated stare in her dazzling green eyes. My hatred for 'It' pulsed through my veins and boiled my blood. I knew I what I had to do. My hand tighten on the golden handle of my father's sword.

Hatsune Miku. The attractive succubus with a reputation of causing the death of my father and my mother's suicide. Her long teal hair, covered in sweat and rain, was draped over the oozing cuts and the vivid bruises that trailed along her pale skin. My heart pounded to the same rhythm as the fast wind as it tossed my blond hair from my tired eyes.

"So, you _are_ here to kill me, _prince_." It talked. I didn't just talk, it opened its disgusting mouth and called me the name that I despised the most. I hated her. I hated her so much that whenever she talked, her sweet melodic voice carried bitter memories that reminded me of the unwanted truth that I kept in my heart locked away and never to be found. The demon's green eyes taunted me with a mocking stare.

The sound of footsteps had washed away the last of the silence. My sister, Rin, stood in front of the demon with both arms spread out as if she was protecting a small animal such as a bird or a puppy. Her blue eyes narrowed and determined, in her right hand was the dagger that was used to kill father. I could not take my eyes away from that damn dagger. The conspicuous feeling of hurt and betrayal stabbed itself into my heart.

"Len, don't do this. You will regret it." Rin said. She wore mother's silky blue ribbon in a proud bow above her small head, along with the sliver earrings that glimmered in response to the sunlight. Rin was not going to back off. She was stubborn, like our mother. I rolled my eyes and tilted my head back letting out a frustrated growl.

"Rin get out of my way." Rin stood her ground, determined to save a monster. She was too careless, like an innocent child. How could she protect that thing after it destroyed our lives, our family! And she wants to _protect it?_ "Regret what?" I asked Rin. I dared to meet her fierce glare, I swore that it was enough to cut through a thousand diamonds. "Regret avenging our dead father?" the

"No! Len! You don't understand! You will never understand. If the truth hit you upside your stupid head you still won't understand how much this damn demon has done for the kingdom!" I was appalled to the point I wanted to rip my own sister's head off of her shoulders. Who the hell put that idea inside her puny head? Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them spill. My heart clanged tightly knocking me to my knees.

"Enlighten me then! Tell me what she has done!" the lump in my throat only allowed me to whisper, "I cannot believe you Rin! Do you remember how much our parents did for us? Do you hate them now? Do you hate me?"

Those words flew out of my mouth and hit Rin like a well-deserved slap in the face. My anger started to boil up and spill over, I knew as long as Rin was there in front of the demon I could not lay a finger on it. Rin was ultimately stronger than I am due to her ability to predict her attackers move. And she knew I was helpless. I felt as if everything in my body was telling me to move Rin out of the way so I could attack but the only thing stopping me was the mere fact that I was incapable to move her.

"Miku is going to stay in the castle with us." Rin's words lingered in the small distance between us. What was she saying? I felt like somebody had took a large hammer and hit me straight into my gut. Who in their right minds would agree to such an unspeakable idea? Where is this coming from?

"What do you mean I am staying with you? What can't you humans just kill me?" The demon said loudly, her green eyes were filled with anger and confusion. So this is a surprise to 'It' as well. That ungrateful demon can't even feel gratitude. And she even _wanted _me to kill her? Huh… I guess if I were to kill it, I would be doing it a favor. Part of me didn't care whether or not she wanted me to, I just wanted her gone. However… the other part of me found a hidden opportunity inside the outrageous plan of having a demon stay in the castle with me, my sister and… a torcher chamber filled with lot of _toys..._ my mind wondered off to the thought of the small chamber in out basement my uncle used for science experiments. The room was like any typical chamber filled with chemicals and elixirs. However, my uncle used to take large animals and conduct grotesque experiments in order to feed his hunger for dismemberment.

I need to feed my hunger for 'It's' dismemberment.

"Fine, I will listen to your orders sister. But I don't want a single glance from that thing or else I will not back down." I turned away briskly and headed towards the castle. I am going to make that demon _pay_.

**Hello =^.^= Nya~**

** the next chapter will be a lot longer so pleeeze review (nyaaa~)**


	2. The kiss

Miku POV

A human heart can take only so much pain before it explodes and destroys any rational thoughts or feelings that the human might have. During the time of the explosion the heart begins to try to piece itself together using hatred and anger in order to keep itself from being hurt again. That process is what I have learned from many years of destroying kingdoms and villages. In order to live, I have to feed off the disgusting souls of men. Unfortunately, that causes too much heartbreak for people to handle. I don't blame them or anything, I just wish that humans could at least be less predictable. It's really boring to see everyone react the same. It's like watching the same play over and over while hoping for a different ending.

10 years ago there was a male demon named, Megurine Luki. Luki was infamous for his smile. Demons, especially succubus, are creatures of lust and temptation. We happen to look, smell, and even sound temping to humans. Luki was able to just smile at women (and sometimes men) and he had them wrapped around his finger.

One day, while Luki was walking through the kingdom of rain he had come across a sweet young girl who had lovely green hair. Her name was Gumi. Right then and there Luki had fallen hard for the human. So hard that he would not smile around her even if his life depended on it. Surely, the girl had fallen for him as well. However, Gumi was hiding the important fact that she was the daughter of the rain king. After a few months, their love had grown into something that was dangerous for both of them. Luki knew that he was no longer able to live without her.

On a fateful evening, Gumi had found out she was pregnant with two little girls, one was a half demon and once was a full demon. By then she knew what Luki really was and did not care. She knew she had no choice but to tell Luki who she really was. Scared that he was going to lose her, Luki told the princess to run away with him to the moon kingdom. Gumi agreed with Luki and left without hesitation.

Once Gumi and Luki had arrived their new village, they settled in a small house on top of a hill where Gumi had her babies. Meanwhile, the rain king found out that his daughter was kidnapped by a male demon and sent his knights out to kill Luki and retrieve the princess. Luki killed each of the knights. A week later, the king came down to kill Luki himself. By then the princess knew that if the king died she would be the new leader of the rain kingdom.

Gumi loved Luki enough to watch her father die if that meant they could be together. A day before her father arrival Gumi was told that in order for a human to become a demon they would have to drink the blood of one. Gumi wanted nothing more than the wall separating her world and Luki's world to be demolished.

The rain king arrived to the village and told Luki to meet him at the battle field where they will fight till the death. Gumi bravely followed her husband to the field with her children in both of her arms and watched as her father drew his sword. Gumi believed that her father could not stand a chance against her strong husband. Yet, the king took Luki's head with a single swipe of his sword. Gumi was, devastated and thirsty for revenge. She picked her husband's head off of the ground and drank his blood.

Her father saw what she had done but could not kill his own daughter. Instead the father gave Gumi his sword and told her to kill him. A very triumphant Gumi killed her father without hesitation. She, later on, became the Rain Queen and kept the secret that she was a demon. The only people who knew her secret are her half succubus daughter named Luka and… me, her full succubus daughter.

I grew up as a princess during the day and a demon during the night. I never had any regard for human life. I was often told that humans are nothing but food. And like any other demon I have to feed. Keeping my body fed was never a problem for me or my sister, luka. My mother knew all too well what starvation feels like. She told me that it is like being punched over and over in the stomach by a giant ogre with metal fists. I don't think she is exaggerating either. My mother has a very unique intuition that allows her to understand almost any feeling. That is probably why my father loved her so much.

When my sister and I turned 13 our secret was somehow found out by the sun kingdom. My mother ordered luka and I to make deal with the king that if we were pay them with mass amounts of gold and jewels they would keep our secret. We easily compromised by using our charm to persuade him. Unfortunately, luka had killed the king before he could sign the contract. His adoptive son had found his father dead and I stupidly took the blame and let her run away

Because that's what sisters do. Right?

My mother thought differently and told me to go back to the sun kingdom and apologize by offering more gold and jewels and she will at least think about having me as her daughter again. So I negotiated with Kaito, the newest Sun king and told him everything by using charm. Thankfully, he believed me. But I could not say the same about his younger brother. Once I left the kingdom I delivered the news to my mother she was glad to hear they had taken the offering.

Unfortunately, my sister was still gone and she sent me to look for her. I spent three years searching for my sister while being hunted by a human. I had no way of feeding or anything. I was too scared I would get caught and that would be a huge problem. Soon my hunger caught up with me and so did the prince. I can't say I didn't want him to beat me to death. At least I could die instead of clean up after Luka.

Now here I am, a 17 year old succubus, discarded by my own mother for something I didn't do, being beaten by a vengeful prince and starving to death. I knew I was not going live without being punished for the sins that were committed by my mother. But why does it have to be so unfair?

Len threw me at the tree causing me to bite my tongue hard. The rain begins to rinse away some of the blood as I doubled over in pain as another surge of hunger hit me like a tidal wave. The feeling of starvation feels exactly like how my mother had described it, being punched in the stomach by an ogre with metal fists. I tried everything I can not to use my charm on him, I don't want to put my mother and her kingdom in danger. If I were to devour his soul then what would happen if they found out it was me? I couldn't risk it. I would rather him just kill me.

"So you are here to kill me prince?" finally. The prince looked at me with blue eyes were clouded with hatred. Len Kagamine was probably the most predictable, immature and naïve human I have ever come across. I smirked at him knowing all too well how much he is going to love killing me.

However, the way he stood there in front of me with his golden hair being tossed around in the wind, his unwavering gaze and how he seemed to glow with an intensely pure aura as if he was an angel made him seem… beautiful.

His sister interrupted my thoughts by appearing in front of me, blocking my view of Len. I could not tell what she looked like due to the fact that all I can see are a pair of white undergarments. At least they weren't see through, then there would be problems.

"Rin, get out of my way," I heard Len shout irritably. I was attempted to verbally agree with Len but there was another wave of pain that stopped me. Tears begin to spill over as I clutch my stomach.

And that is when I saw it.

Luka's dagger was clutched in Rin's right hand. Luka had her dagger with her once she ran away. I know she did. Because I handed it to her after taking it back from the kingdom. And that means that Rin must knew exactly where Luka was hiding.

Len and Rin begin to argue about whether or not he should kill me, I sat there waiting for Rin to move so Len can kill me. I am ready to die. I am nothing but a worthless demon with an outrageous curse set upon me by the sins of my father. What right do I have to keep living? What am I worth? Even my own mother thinks I am worthless.

"Miku is going to stay in the castle with us," Rin said loudly. My mouth dropped like the unexpected bomb that Rin dropped on their conversation. Why would she say that? Was it Kaito's idea? Rin shifted her leg so that I can see Lens horrified expression.

"What do you mean I am going to stay with you? Why can't you humans just kill me?!" at that moment the world started to close in on me until the darkness swallowed me whole.

Len POV

"Is she dead?" Rin was sitting on the other side of Miku who was laying on the large couch in my bedroom. After the demon passed out Rin sent out some guards to retrieve her body while Rin and I set up her new bedroom. Sadly, her room was still going through maintenance so we had no choice but to place her in my room.

"You just checked its pulse, Rin," I bluntly told my ditzy sister.

"I'm just making sure," Rin sticks her tongue at me and stomps out of the room. Once she left I close the door tiredly. I took a hateful glance in the direction of the demon and hastily plop down on my bed. What is my sister thinking? What is Kaito thinking? What are they hiding from me?

I looked around my messy room for any weapon that the demon might get a hold of. There was nothing but a few books and articles of clothing laying here and there. I have barley any furniture besides the bed and the couch. My only decorations is the large picture of my family. My walls are painted plain yellow and the floors are made of white tile. My sister complains constantly about how ugly my room is. I don't care what my room looks like. At least have an office where I keep most of my accessories. A bedroom is place only for sleeping and dressing and nothing else.

A loud knock on my door interrupts my flow of thoughts. Before I can answer the door Kaito bursts in, looking stressed and right behind him is a young girl with long pink hair and sparkling blue eyes the way she looked seemed… familiar. "Sister!" the girl cried and ran towards the demon on the couch. I growled at the pink haired succubus as she holds the demon close to her.

"What is this some kind of hotel for demons? Are you taking reservations now? I asked Kaito as he watched the pink demon smother her sister in her breasts. I couldn't tell if he was charmed or being his usual perverted self. I trained to avoid their charm spell by channeling all of my hatred.

"Listen to me you fucking perv!" I hit Kaito in the head sending him out of his trance. He rubbed his head and looked at me with a confused 'what did I do?' expression on his stupid face.

"Luka, come here and meet my brother," Kaito told luka. She complied without hesitation, as if she was some sort of voice activated puppet. She walked up to me and sized me up before sticking out her disgusting hand.

"Hello, I am luka, miku's twin," she smiled at me with a warm smile. Although her voice was certainly similar to miku's but a lot lower and seductive, she doesn't seem to look like Miku at all. I don't even think luka is a full demon. Huh, a freaking halfie, that explains a lot.

"I am Len," I said coldly, avoiding her hand.

"What is wrong with her?" Kaito asked sounding worried. I let out a small grunt.

"She is starving, she hasn't had any souls in a while." Luka said.

"What do I do?" Kaito asked luka. "We don't just kill our people so she can eat their souls," I look up at Kaito hoping that he had actually come to his senses. I open my mouth to add on to his sentence but luka quickly interrupted.

"It takes a lot of energy for us to devour a human soul, first, we need to absorb the sexual energy for strength" luka said nervously. She glanced at her twin and blushed.

"What the hell? There is no way were are going to give that traitor a sex slave! And why does it have to be sexual energy? Why can't it be something less perverted?" I yelled at luka. She blushed harder when I said perverted. The thought of a succubus sucking sexual energy out of me was like watching pornography in my head. Can somebody tell me why demons are so sick minded?! It's quite disgusting!

"So do you have any suggestions on who we should allow to do such things?" Kaito asked, practically drooling on himself.

"Not you," Luka and I both said at the same time.

"Why can't Len do it?" luka said glancing slyly at me. Why would she even say that?! Why are these things even happening in the first place? "You don't have to do anything perverted, human, you just have to touch her," luka explained. "It's up to you whether or not you want to go further, most men can't resist us,"

"NO! I will NOT touch that DEMON!" the room grew silent, Luka stared leisurely at her sister while Kaito looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Human," Luka began, still staring at her sister, "you are nothing but a cowardly human, afraid to lose your pride to a girl. And it's not just you, it's every single human in this godforsaken world that cannot open their eyes to see how valuable she is. Hatsune Miku is not a demon, she is not a murderer, and she is not just some lowlife succubus. Hatsune Miku is stronger than you humans could ever be, and the fact that you cannot see that after you stalked her for three years is inacceptable,"

For a tiny sliver of a moment, I felt a twinge of guilt, and let me tell you, that moment left as soon as it arrived. Sadly, it was there long enough for me to change my mind. I let out a defeated sigh as I walked towards the demon hearing sounds of relief coming from the traitors behind me.

Despite all of the cuts and bruises I left on her, Miku laid peacefully on the red couch with her long shimmering hair sprawled across the love seat and draped onto the floor. Her lips were slightly open and her fingers twitched slightly, indicating that she was alive. Her eyelashes fluttered but remained closed. I hesitantly knelt down and poked her face.

There was no reaction.

The room was silent.

"There. I touched her,"

"That's not exactly how it works, you have to actually feel her," Luka walked past me and put her hand on her sister cheek and closed her eyes. Her head tilted back as she curled her lips into a smile. "I can't give her energy it since I am not fully human, however, once you are done giving her energy I will sacrifice apart of my soul to her,"

"Lez be honest," I heard Kaito mutter behind us. I gave him a knowing smirk as Luka smacked my brother on the arm and muttered something about perverted men.

"Maybe if I give you privacy it would be easier," Kaito said as he started to walk towards the door. "also, you can't come out of your room until she is fully awake, do whatever it takes, kiss her if need be." With that, he walked out of my room.

Mournfully, I turned towards Miku who was still unconscious. Maybe if I let my guard down a little she will be able to take some energy from me. But how the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't just not hate her! Miku stirred quietly as I poked her face as another attempt to wake her. Hatsune Miku is stronger than you humans can ever be, and the fact that you cannot see that after you staled her for three years is inacceptable," Lukas words echoed loudly through my mind as if she was still in the room saying them. A frustrated growl escaped my lips causing my chest to fill up with anger. How is she so innocent after what she has done to me? Why can't my family see? Why am can't I do anything about it? What is stopping me form killing her right now? Unfortunately, time was running out and I needed to decide what I was going to do with it.

Just kiss her if needed. My brother's words resonated through my head giving me unwanted ideas and images. If I kissed Miku then I would without a doubt share sexual energy with her. But it's a lot easier said than done; first of all, it would be my first kiss, second of all, she killed my father and third of all what is I lose control? Another thing I can do is give up and just kill her. I thought maliciously. I could do that or I could wait until she is conscious and watch as she screams in pain rather than give her something quick and painless. Either way I really don't want to kiss her.

You can't come out of your room until she is fully awake, again, Kaito's words somehow made their way back into my head. If I don't kiss that demon then I won't be able to come out of my room. Ever. Like I said, my bedroom is only for sleeping or dressing, nothing else. If I just kiss her lips it would be easier than 'feeling' her. Who cares if I lose myself, I could end up killing her, (unlikely). I heard kissing a succubus is 100 times better than sex with the even the most beautiful human. Maybe it would be stupid to pass off an opportunity like this. I mean, she could've been incredibly ugly.

Without realizing, I found myself moving in towards her, the space between us was slowly disappearing, the world around me seemed to also disappear. As our lips touched, it was as if all of my hatred and loath for Miku was never there. I felt a burning sensation that started from my core and began to spread through veins causing me to let out an extremely girlish moan. I realized that she was no longer paralyzed and that I could stop, however I did not care. I wanted more of her and the way she moaned proved that she wanted me as well. I tilted my head back to let her lips travel slowly down my neck, as she nibbled on my earlobe wave of warm shivers crawled down my spine.

As I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me her lips parted and began to intertwine her tongue with mine. The well hidden lust for the demon seemed to dance with the despair and anguish forming an emotion I have yet to explore and the feeling of wanting her nothing but her. Nothing else mattered but the slender hands that seemed to know me more than I even know myself, the lips that are able to make my body do foreign things, and the eyes that seemed to engulf me in her sweet spell. I was enslaved by the feeling she gave me when she whispered my name. I never wanted anything more than to have her.

"Len, that's enough," the sound of my sister's voice snapped me back to reality. The realization came at me like a scorching ball of hatred that had fallen straight from the heavens and right into my chest. Disgusted with myself and the demon, I pushed Miku off of me and stormed out of my room shoving my sister on my way out.

How could I be so stupid? I hated her, I hated her so much that I can't think of anything else but how much I hate her. I hated her even before she killed my father. I hated her so much… then why do I feel so drawn to her right now? Why do I feel the need to run in to my bedroom and kiss her once more? Why does the line between hating her and loving her felt so insignificant


	3. bloodlust

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates (nya!) I am so happy I finally finished this chapter it seems like it took for ever!**

MIKU POV

Okay, besides being a really good kisser, Len Kagamine was nothing but a stupid human. The only good thing about him was the fact that he knew how to use his lips for something other than talking. The fact that I was still shivering after the kiss made things difficult.

After he kissed me, Len stormed out of his room heatedly, knocking me over in the process. I mean, who could blame the poor kid? He was forced to kiss the thing that supposedly 'killed' his father and liked it. I would be pissed too. I was about to go after Len to apologize, however, a tall man with teasing blue eyes and messy dark blue hair had stopped me.

"What do you want?" I said impatiently. The man stood in my way as if he was training to be a road block.

"I would like to introduce myself," The man replied while bowing. "My name is Kaito and I am the ruler of the sun kingdom," he took my hand and kissed my fingers gently while staring into my eyes.

What the hell?! Why was he slamming his disgusting sexual energy into my hand?! I pulled away uncomfortably and began to walk around the perverted king.

"Your sister is waiting in the dining hall," Kaito called after me as I left the room.

Excited, I skipped happily down the golden hallway where giant photos of Mr. perverted Sun King hung righteously on the golden walls. I made my way down the golden stairs that led to the golden dining room. Sitting at the huge golden table, was my beautiful sister.

"Please tell me why we gave them so much gold?" I asked my sister as I pulled out a golden chair. "It looks gross when every single thing is made out of gold," Luka got up and hugged me as I sat down next to her.

"I don't know, sis," she said, still hugging me. I smiled at my sister and hugged her back. It was nice to be somewhere familiar for once.

Our family moment was destroyed by the sound of a high pitched giggle. A cute girl with short blond hair and two hairclips that pulled her bangs away from her innocent blue eyes, stood happily on the other side of the giant gold table. Her features were exactly like her brother. Except, Rin's eyes were tender and filled with secrets and Len's were determined and focused on what he thought was right.

"Hello, I am Rin Kagamine, you are Miku and Luka. Right? I am very happy to finally talk to you! I am sorry about my brother, he could be a huge pain in the ass," She smiled brightly at me.

I never really understood why she was so nice to us, we killed her father. The time when she saved me from her blood thirsty brother I was in too much pain to feel the least thankful. Now that the pain had almost gone completely I was able to read the strange sinister glint behind her smile. The glint was not enough to understand the reason why she was doing this for us but enough to see that her intentions were not as innocent as they seemed to be. Unless, she was actually thanking us for killing her father. All I know is that I don't really want anything to do with this girl or her brother.

"I understand you are in need of a soul," Rin said. Her smile softened a bit as she spoke.

"Yes, my hunger will be sustained until midnight," I replied, "If I don't eat by midnight I will die, your brother had only kept me from feeling most of the pain of starvation and helped me regain my energy," Rin nodded knowingly.

I watched as Luka had her eyes shut tightly as if she was in pain. "There is a step by step process that succubus have to follow in order to consume a human soul," I explained to Rin as she watched Luka with a confused expression on her cute face. "Step one: draw the human's soul to their veins,"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"The soul is located in the center of your heart, succubus use an enchantment spell to lure the soul to the host's blood stream, our saliva is the key to the spell. However, Luka has a talent of channeling her soul without using the spell" Rin looked intrigued as I began to explain further.

"Step two: drink their blood," I said quickly, licking my lips.

"Wait wha-" Rin looked appalled.

"I promise we do not grow fangs and bite people, we are not vampires. Our tongues have tiny microscopic razors that are coated with a large amount of aphrodisiac that causes the victim to feel large amounts of pleasure instead of screaming in pain and agony," Rin sighed of relief and her intrigued expression returned.

"What is the last step?" she asked. I was reluctant to tell her the last step was to stop their heart. If a human loses their soul they have to be killed immediately or they will become a monster that feeds on anything and everything, even the ones they once loved. But for some reason I couldn't tell her the truth. Not after what we had done to their family, top her brother.

"That is a secret," I said simply. Fortunately, the intoxicatingly strong smell of my sister's soul interrupted us. It was as if her soul was fused with the most expensive chocolate syrup. The smell lured me towards her and beckoned me with its saccharine desire. I grabbed her already bleeding hand and began to drink.

The taste of her soul was familiar and warm like a mothers embrace. I began to envision the summer my sister and I went to the creek together to catch butterflies, how she used to hold my hand every night until I was no longer afraid of the dark, the times when I felt alone, scared, helpless, she would remind me of who I was and who I was aiming to be, I envisioned my love for my sister as if I was able to reach out and hold it.

"What that hell is this?!" within a blink of an eye I snapped out of my trance and turned to face Len who was towering over us with a look of rage and disgust on his face. Standing next to Len was the perverted king wearing a very satisfied expression. I moved away from my sister slowly keeping my eyes on Len as if he was a time bomb. My mouth began to form an explanation but Len led up his finger to stop me.

"I don't want to know," he said, blushing.

"Oh my fucking god, are all of the men in this kingdom perverts?" I threw my hands in the air and began to walk past Len.

"Hey, can I have a moment with you?" Len asked, his voice suspiciously soft. I was afraid to look up at him so I nodded slightly hoping he saw it. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I tried to pull away from him unsuccessfully. The grip he had on my hand was both strong and painful.

"Len, let go of me!" as soon as we were back in his room he dropped my hand violently as if I was a disgusting piece of trash. "What the he—" I began to yell at him for hurting my wrist but he placed his and firmly across my lips.

"Shut the fuck up, I am not here to fight with you," the hostility in his words told me otherwise. "I just want to know why the hell did you not mention the fact that you sister was the one who killed father?" suddenly my heart began beat as if it was trying to escape my chest. I clenched my fists to keep my hands from shaking. Len's hand slipped from my mouth and fell to his side. I swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat so I can speak.

"A-are you going to h-h-hurt my sister?" My voice shook. I my eyes traced the small cracks in the golden tile below our feet as an attempt to keep my eyes away from his unyielding gaze. If the king knows that I was not the one who did it then that would explain why they are treating me nicely. My only question is what are they doing with Luka?

"No, I have no right to touch 'It', I must follow the king's orders," Len sounded breathless as he spoke. I sighed with relief but my heart was still racing. "Although, Kaito does not know of this, only you, me, and of course, Luka know of the crime," Len mentioned.

"Then how did you find out?" I asked, confused.

"Remember when you kissed me?" Len began,

"_You_ kissed _me!" _I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, after I left I went to my office and I had a vision of Luka drinking my father's blood–" before he could finish his sentence Len hunched over and began a loud coughing fit that lasted a half of a minute before he regained control.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a mixture of disdain and humor.

"Fuck you," he said.

"Ewe, no," I replied.

"Anyways, I need something from you," Len said rolling his eyes. Why would he need something from _me?_ I looked up at him, allowing Len to catch my gaze. My eyes melted into his as he stared into mine. My heart that had finally settled down, raced faster than ever before. Strange urges took over my body as he reached out his shaking hand and cupped my face. I was unable to rest is gentle hands as he pulled my face towards him.

And then he put his lips on mine.

**A/N: hmm I wonder what will happen next... :3 **


End file.
